Sokka's Personal Effects AKA Sokka's stuff
by TOKKAROKKA
Summary: The boat nears the Fire Nation and Toph goes through Sokka's things and she learns a new earth bending trick


It had been two weeks and the ship was getting nearer to the Fire Nation. Though Toph was still sad she found it easier to think about things, Toph could call upon memories of things like the first time she met Sokka without crying. The hardest thing to do was the thing she wanted most TO do. Toph wanted to call upon the memory of when Sokka had told her he loved her. Toph lay on her back and closed her eyes, not that it made much difference, she thought hard about the tone of voice he had used, it was serious but it had a tone that was almost protective. There was a hint of fear in his voice as well but unusually, there was no sarcasm.

Toph sat up and swirled her glass, there was no chocolate vodka in it. Toph let go of the memory before she reached the end. Toph shook her head, no way was she going down that road again. As she reached the foot of the steps that led to the cabins below deck she felt vibrations from Sokka's quarters. _No, it can't be._ Toph thought opening the door. She felt the vibrations more clearly as she stepped into the room, it was just Katara. She was moving things around and sliding things on the ground, Toph couldn't quite place what she was doing.

"Oh, hey Toph."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just packing Sokka's stuff, I was going to let you go through it, you know see if there was anything you wanted." Katara said, there was a knowing tone in her voice, Toph knew that Katara knew.

"Oh, ok. Just what are you going to do with the rest of it?"

"Ship it back to the South Pole, see if Gran-Gran needs it for another boy in the tribe."

"No! You can't do that!"

"What? Why?!"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO DAMMIT THAT'S WHY!!!" Toph yelled. Katara walked calmly out of the room than Toph felt her pace turn to a run than abruptly stop. The best guess Toph had was that Aang was outside the door. Toph felt around on the door for a lock. There wasn't one, so she shoved Sokka's dresser against the door.

Toph placed her hand gently on the first item in the first basket. It was Sokka's choker, he always wore it, except for that day. Toph placed it in her lap and ran her fingers over the smooth surface. She squeezed her eyes shut as she placed her hand in the basket again. Sokka's tunic came out this time, Toph ran her fingers through the rough wool material, she caressed the tunic with her cheek, his scent still lingered within the threads of the hem. After about an hour Toph had gone through all of Sokka's personal effects. Maps, plans, clothing, weapons, and even face paint. Sokka had told her about the paint, it was for battle he wore it when Zuko attacked his village for the first time.

Toph felt Aang go into an air bending form outside the door. She covered her head as the wind forced the door open. Instead of yelling at her with Katara at his side hanging onto his arm, Aang was alone. He sat next to Toph and put his arm around her. All they did was sit, for a long time. Aang finally removed his arm.

"You going to apologize?"

"Nope."

"You should."

"I should do a lot of things, I should have stayed home, I should have stayed the blind bandit, and YOU should save your peacemaking skills for the world."

"Just think about what you just said. You wouldn't have Sokka if you stayed."

"I DON"T HAVE SOKKA," Toph stood up and stomped, unfortunately for the crew and passengers the water, being so close to the Fire Nation, the water had traces of metals in it and as Toph stomped her bending sent the ship reeling. "You know what, I'm just here to kill Azula, I've got nothing left, after this I'm going back to the Earth Nation and getting a small house and drinking chocolate vodka and throwing rocks at stupid people!"

"Toph dwelling on this isn't going to make it better." Aang said carefully.

"Look twinkle toes I'm fine."

"So that whole bit about Chocolate vodka is a total lie right?" Toph sighed as Aang's word's sunk in.

"OK fine, I'll stay."

"Look, grief is temporary, you'll feel better after a while. I think you are getting better."

"I was."

"I saw you looking at the scenery or something this afternoon."

"Aang-"

"Oh, right. Well will you just apologize to Katara."

"Aang I know you like her but-"

"It's not that, she hid the chocolate and won't tell me where it is unless I get you to apologize and she said if I got you to say it to her face she'd go koi surfing with me in that pond over there." Aang said desperately.

"Ok." Toph said smiling.

Toph and Aang went onto the deck and Toph stood up facing Katara.

"umsruy." Toph mumbled.

"What?" Katara asked.

"You're kidding right?!" Toph said. Aang squeezed her shoulder.

"Say it again." Aang said.

"I'm sorry. I left all the stuff in his room except for what I wanted." Toph said. She turned and walked away, but not quite fast enough to miss hearing the following conversation.

"Yes! I win! Koi surfing tomorrow, and chocolate tonight!" Aang thrust his fist into the air. Katara sighed.

"I suppose you want to know where the chocolate is."

"That's the deal," Aang said with a child like laugh. Katara sighed again.

"They're behind the whips and next to the hand cuffs."

"Why didn't I look there first?" Aang said.


End file.
